blackhavenfandomcom-20200213-history
The Teka
The Teka are an alien species native to the star system of Tekan. For millenia they have traveled the galaxy slowly expanding the reaches of their empire. Nogron Techna is a member of the Teka and has served in the great Teka fleet, the races invading force. History The Teka originated on the planet Teka in the Tekan star system. The planet is not unlike earth but is drier and more arid. The Teka advanced quickly and within one millenia they had an industrial revolution. two hundred years later (earth date 7,500 BC) they developed a primitive space rocket and started to explore the other planets in their system. within a hundred years they had already occupied two of the other planets in their system. Due to their naural ability to adapt to harsh climates, the Teka did not find it difficult settling on other planets. two hundred years after that the Teka had occupied the entire Tekan system and were looking out to greater worlds. But a great civil war erupted. People were forced to take sides, either the traditional and explorative Trialka or the millatiristic and inovative Brogedralk. This war was known as the first great war of Teka and raged on for fifty years. It finally ended at the battle of Talskon reach (an asteroid watchpost, turned orbital weapon orbiting Teka) where the last of the Trialka, who were hoping on the station to win them back the war, were crushed by an army lead by the four great generals of the Brogedralk. It was prior to this battle that the four swords, Rikshaw, Brogeskar, Kilhk and Skalrak were forged. Nogron Techna was to later aquire Rikshaw from Haltak Lekar, one of the descendants of the original owner of the sword. After the Brogedralk claimed possession of the Teka empire they started the system of selective breeding dependant on class. This sytem has continued for millienia and has resulted in the strongest warriors, the smartest scientists and the fastest athletes among many others born to fit their role in society. The Brogedralk brought on the second stage of Teka expansion which lead to the claiming of all the systems surrounding the Tekan system. It also lead to the formation of the Teka fleet when the Teka discovered alien resistance on the planet Elaquin in the Holtal system. it continued this way for a further five millenia until in the year 2,300 BC earth time the second great war of Teka erupted. this one was against a group of revoloutionaries who believed that the invasion of planets occupied by other life forms was wrong. This war consisted mostly of small groups of fighters playing cat and mouse around Teka occupied space until it all acumilated into a tremendous siege at the capital of Teka. The siege ran for six years and lead to the levveling of the city. eventually the Brogedralk pulled through and beat the revolutionaries but they had lost so much. The war was followed up by the third stage of Teka expansion. This is definately the longest and largest stage of expansion. of the following four millenia the Teka pushed throughout the galaxy in all directions until they occupied areas as far as the Sirius system. The third stage is still in motion although in recent years it has become dramatically slower. Recently Nogron Techna a member of the Teka scout ship, Jogedrash, has crashed on Earth and is planning to call the Teka fleet but due to the ships beacons being damaged he is working with F.O.E. He hopes that Zek Zevario will be able to supply him with the parts he needs to call the Teka fleet upon Earth. The Teka Fleet The Teka fleet is the major force of the Teka race. It searches the outskirts of Teka space in search of new planets to 'liberate' in the name of the Teka. there are many different positions and ranks within the Teka fleet and it mostly consists of warrior class citizens, who have been born and bread for the role. Here is a list of different ranks in the Teka fleet in order of status (high to low). General- There are four generals in the Teka fleet and they each lead a different devision of the race's armies, land, air, space and the Brogefor (special forces). Commander- There is one commander for each sub-devision of the Teka fleet. There are twelve sub-devisions in total, four for each devision. Captain- There is one captain per squad in the fleet. They lead the squad. Lieutenant- Lieutenants are second in command. If the captain falls in battle then the lieutenant replaces him as an acting captain. Officer- There are around 2-6 officers per squad, depending on the size. they are the general soldiers and have the role of training the Privates. Private- Privates are entry level soldiers. They are normally promoted to officers within a year. The fleet consists of twelve mega cruisers called Shikralks and each houses a sub-devision of the fleet. The fleets standard fighter planes are called Mikrols and they are used for air and space warfare. Mikrols consist of a central pod in which the pilot sits this is then surrounded by two wings which rotate around the pod. the ground forces use a selection of weapons, most of which were swords up until midway through the second expansion. Now they use a collection of plasma weapons which use high levels of electrical charge (called plasma) to accelerate the projectiles. All units are equipped with osmonium armour which protects them against all forms of attack and provides life support systems which limit their need for food, drink and sleep. the fleets scout ships are a whole menagery of different craft ranging from purpose built vessels to converted cargo haulers and repurposed troop transports. Scouts search the outer reaches of Teka space in search of new planets to 'liberate'. When they find a planet they land and plant a beacon that calls forth the rest of the Teka fleet. Related Articles Nogron Techna